Chemistry
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. It seemed Ema was beginning to fail her favorite class, but she didn't expect a tutor like this one. -Klavier&Ema-


_**-**_**Chemistry**_**-**__  
_One year hardly made a difference, not unless he was smarter than you._  
Klavier&Ema_

**A/N:** This fanfic is based a few months before 1-5 (_Rise from the Ashes)_. Even though we all know that Klavier and Ema never met as teenagers, it's still a pretty fun thought, right?

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Siaban or Capcom in anyway.

* * *

Chemistry.

How could she deny such a subject? Her future revolved around it. As a soon-to-be scientific investigator, you needed all the basic understandings of chemistry in order to enter the field. She would need all these credits in order to enroll into the life science courses in university for sure. This class was a breeze.

So why did this have to happen?

"I'm sorry Miss Skye, but you are currently failing this course." It was a rather blunt thing for a teacher to say, but it was true.

"W-What?!" she couldn't believe her ears. She—Ema Skye—was failing eleventh grade chemistry?! Her cobalt eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I suggest you get a tutor." The man suggested, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up to settle in their proper place.

"B-But sir! My grades for the last test were fine. What do I need a tutor for?" Ema continued to ramble with protest towards a tutor. She did well in her classes, what could be so wrong?

"Indeed your grades were fine in that test but not overall. I don't think you understand the basic concepts of Chemistry. A tutor should help you memorize a few things before the exam time. I've already spoken to your sister about it and she agrees with me," The old man explained this all to her, but she just couldn't get past the fact of a tutor would come and help her out.

Ema sighed. If her older sister was suggesting it, there was no point in fighting back, "Alright sir."

"Good, see you on Monday then." The teacher smiled as he began to pack up the loose assignments handed in earlier by the other students.

Ema frowned as she walked out the chemistry lab. It just wasn't fair.

"Ema!" two girls greeted her by the doorway, dressed in the same school attire as she did. One had jet black hair, a little longer than her own, and the other with a medium length auburn hair. They had both been waiting for Ema since the school bell had rung and the halls were empty.

"Hey guys," Ema greeted back glumly. It was her usual friends at school. Funny how all of them dreamed to work within the law field one way or another…

"We heard what Mr. Dustin said, I can't believe him. I bet he's just picking on you!" the one with auburn hair said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I mean you're going to be a scientific investigator one day. How could he say that?" the black haired one agreed.

"I--" her voice was caught in the back of her throat as they hear a familiar tune fill the empty halls. It was the _Steel Samurai_ ring tone and it was coming from her pink messenger bag.

Fumbling through her mess of papers and pens, she managed to retrieve her phone and quickly opened it. Her friends fell silent as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Ema." The voice seemed stoic, but it seemed to make her melt from the sound. She knew all to well who it was—but how did he get her phone number?

"M-Mr. Edgeworth! H-Hi!" she stammered. Her cheeks felt hot and her friends began to giggle. Even they could tell who it was.

"The Chief told me to call you about your tutor…" he began.

Mr. Edgeworth? Calling her about tutoring? It was too coincidental. Could it be…? That dream just seemed too far off, but not today.

"Oh, you mean Lana?" Ema did her best to collect her thoughts. She couldn't begin to daydream in the middle of a call. Oh how she wished Edgeworth would be the one to tutor her in chemistry. She would even fail a few more classes if it meant that she could spend some more time with the man.

She had met Miles Edgeworth two years ago during a case that broke her heart—but that's a story for another time. She was to be a vital witness for the case. That day her sister introduced her to the man to review over her testimony. He seemed stoic and cared about only winning the case; but the way he spoke with such authority inspired her to try harder. Just hearing him speak was an opportunity on its own. She adored him for his strong figure and so much more.

"Yes, she asked me to pick a tutor for you since she's too busy to search for one right now. I've already found a perfect one. Lana told me to tell him to come over later this afternoon at your house." It seems dreams come as fast as they go. Of course another person would be tutoring her instead.

She sighed inwardly and mentally kicked herself for even having her hopes up. It had been so long since she had seen Edgeworth too…

"He's graduating this year and I can assure you that he's passing with flying colors. I hear he's moving to Germany after graduation for university," Edgeworth told. The boy he spoke about was impressive she'll admit, but he definitely couldn't compare to Edgeworth.

"Alright. Thanks Mr. Edgeworth," her tone was filled with disappointment, not that he would notice.

"Okay, farewell."

"Later." She sighed and the connection was lost. How could fate be so cruel to her?

"Aww…what happened?" her two friends looked hopeful.

"Mr. Edgeworth hired a different tutor for me. Why couldn't it be him?" she complained, slouching in her teenage angst mode.

"You'll get your chance next time." they assured. They said their farewells for the week and all rushed back home to enjoy the rest of their Friday—only Ema could say otherwise.

* * *

It was empty in her home. Lana wouldn't be back until late in the evening, which meant that she and her tutor would be all alone. This only made her sigh even more with depression.

Alone with Mr. Edgeworth…a girl can only dream it seems.

She didn't bother changing out of her uniform—which consisted of pink blouse, a plaid blue kilt and matching navy vest—she even left her signature pink lenses on the top of her head. All she did was put away her bag and left her textbook and notes on the dining table where she planned to stay with her tutor.

It was already four o'clock and the awaited tutor still wasn't there. Ema sat in her living room, the closest place to the front door. She was kneeling on the white couch, taking peaks at the window like some secret spy, waiting for the tutor to come.

Her patience level was soon answered as a sleek pearl-blue car came into view. She wasn't much of a car enthusiast so she didn't know the model, but the windows were rolled down and she could see the driver.

It was an attractive young man, dressed in a nice suit. He had a pair of glasses and behind them were a set of piercing icy-blue eyes. His platinum blonde hair was all curled into a drill-like shape in one side, but the most distinguishable feature was the fact that he didn't look like a high-school student like she expected. He looked like he was in his early-twenties…maybe he was just one of those guys that didn't look as young as their age was…

"Here's your stop." She could only faintly hear his words seeing as how she was a good distance away, "You could have just ridden your bicycle here, you know?"

"No way!" an all too cheerful voice argued. Whomever it was, Ema couldn't see whom the voice belong too since the owner was being blocked by the (attractive) driver, "I'm tutoring a _girl_, Kristoph. What if she's really hot and she sees me riding a bicycle here? I'll look a like a fool, ja?"

Both had a faint German accent, but she could hardly keep note of that since she was currently blushing like an idiot due to the cocky boy's words.

"Anyways, thanks for the ride Kristoph!" The teen got off the car and his brother (which she assumed was his brother) just smiled before driving off.

Ema finally had a good look at the teen; he was wearing one of those prestigious school uniforms and wore a matching messenger bag which probably contained his notes and textbook. He had a pair of sunglasses on to block the sunny weather outside and his hair was just as blonde his brother's, but it was cut into a much shorter trim. He looked cute…but a little young maybe?

Ema quickly got off the couch as soon as she saw him walking towards her front door. She waited until he rang the doorbell before opening it for him to enter. Ema was a little surprise; he was much taller than she had anticipated—just a few inches taller than her, really.

"Hi, I'm here as a tutor for Ema Skye," he pushed up his sunglasses to the top of his head and sent her a flirtatious smile. His eyes were just as piercing as his brother's, but definitely much more playful.

She couldn't help but flush into a light shade of pink, but she tried to recompose herself, "I'm Ema, nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a handshake but he did something that she definitely didn't expect.

Taking her hand, he held it up ever so smoothly and kissed it like an old-fashioned gentleman. He glanced at her face for a reaction and grinned, "Nice to meet you too fräulein, I'm Klavier Gavin."

She quickly snatched away her hand as a reflex surprising both of them. She wasn't used to such a gesture from anyone, "Err…right."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he grinned. This guy was a serious womanizer—she couldn't let herself be swooned over so easily.

Even though she was trying as best she could to rearrange her thoughts, she could still feel the heat rising on her cheeks. The boy probably had ten girlfriends right now with the way he strutted over to her doorway. He probably only took the job offer because he heard the student was a girl too…ugh. What a flirt!

"Just come inside," she sighed, motioning him to come in. The faster she could learn chemistry, the faster this guy was going to leave her life for good.

"No need to rush," he chuckled, walking in. He left his shoes right beside where her own were—near the door.

Without a word, she led him to her dining room.

It was only common courtesy as much as she didn't wanted to ask him, "Do want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." He replied rather politely, yet his still has this look in his eyes. This Klavier guy was such a tease.

Ema flushed, "_No Ema, he's just playing you._"

She sighed as they both took seats across from one another in the dining room. The distance between them was enough to spread her textbook and notes in front of her on the wooden table. Opening her book, she took out her pink mechanical pencil and began her work.

Klavier grinned in amusement. It was funny how she attempted to avoid him by doing her work. He knew it was best not to provoke her any longer seeing as how she was actually doing her homework. Instead of continuing to watch her, he took out his mp3 from his pocket and let the music pass the time.

Ema couldn't help but sneak glances from time to time at the other teen. He just looked so…young. There he was sitting peacefully with his eyes closed and arms crossed, listening to his play list. How can someone look so good by just sitting still? The dead silence of the room left an unsettling feeling inside her as she attempted to finish up her work.

"You can stop ogling me now." Her eyes shot up at him in surprise from his voice, "I know I look good, but you should really finish your work." He smirked, his eyes still closed. It seemed they weren't exactly _closed_ though.

If she wasn't so careful, she probably would have snapped her pencil in half right about now, "W-What?!" the way he made her blush so much was enough to add up to the anger building up inside her.

"I'm not blind you know," he flashed his perfect pale eyes towards her. They were teasing just like all his other gestures.

Ema had to admit: he was doing a number on her heart.

"Think what you want!" she fumed. Doing her best to concentrate, she continued to scrawl down notes onto her papers.

The way he chuckled was definitely irritating, and yet it was like music to her ears. It was probably just his attractive voice adding into the effect, but everything about him just seemed too perfect—save for his lack of humility.

Ema began mumbling a string of curses under her breath as she continued answering the questions in her chemistry textbook.

Klavier licked his lips as he grinned. Not that she was the best looking girl out there, but she was definitely interesting alright. Her initial thoughts on his physical outlook were just like other girls—but her attitude was surely different. Most girls would swoon or flirt back at him—but she just continued to deny her feelings. It would be fun to try and soften her up.

He couldn't help but flinch though as she suddenly let her eyes meet his. The look was sharp, as if she was trying to stare him down. Was she…glaring?

Taking off his earphones, he gave her his undivided attention, "What is it, fräulein?"

Her glare never ceased, "Don't you have any homework too?"

"I finished it already. That's why I was a little late," Klavier told.

Ema couldn't help but feel a kick at her ego. So he really was as smart as they say. "How old are you anyway?"

Klavier gave a look of genuine interest, "Fifteen. Don't I look like it?"

Ema could feel her jaw hang, "F-fifteen?! That's younger than me!"

"Really?"

"I'm only sixteen, mind you." She retorted before he could say anything. The shock was still there though, "Fifteen? Aren't you graduating though?" and here she thought he was just a guy who hit puberty late.

"Wow, just a year older, huh? And yes. I skipped a couple of grades," he added, putting away his mp3 while he was at it.

"_Like how many!?_" she wanted to yell. She did her best to shake off the feeling. No need to raise his ego with her awe. "And you're going to Germany for college?"

He smirked, "Were you researching on me, fräulein?"

She frowned, "No, my sister's friend told me about you when I found out that you were my tutor."

"I see."

There was no use making small talk with him; Ema really needed to finish her homework.

Time passed by…just an hour really. While he was busy reading a book of interest, here she was falling asleep.

She was doing her best to memorize the chemical formulas for salt and all the other element compounds, but her eye lids felt so heavy. Pinching herself was surely no help at all.

Klavier couldn't help but glance. It was adorable seeing her head bob up and down, drifting in and out of dreamland. An idea soon played in his mind, and grin spread across his lips.

As soon as he was sure that she had drift out of consciousness, he saved his page by folding the corner of his page. Putting his book down slowly, he got out of his seat and quietly walked behind her. Klavier lowered himself enough to her just so that his lips hovered close to her ear.

He couldn't help but smirk at his next action. Softly, he blew—his warm breath tickling her skin. Her eyes flew wide open with shock.

"Eeeek!!" she yelped jumping from her seat.

Luckily Klavier side-stepped quick enough before she reacted. With his arms crossed, he laughed to his heart's content. Not that Ema was exactly pleased with this.

She had a hand covering the ear where she felt his warm breath, doing her best to rub away the disgusting feeling. Ema continued to shoot death glared at the younger teen, "Ugh! What is your deal?!"

"Now, now fräulein Ema. No need to get so angry." Taking a step closer toward her, he took strands of her brunette hair as he leaned in close to her face. An amused grin was plastered across his own.

Ema flushed a cherry red as she smacked his hand away from her, "Don't you use your fancy-pants words on me. You-you…fop!"

"It's German, fräulein," he chuckled ever-so attractively.

"Grrr!" she could feel her fist trembling with anger. Her sister had done well to teach her how to throw a good punch from her detective days, but didn't even feel like wasting her strength on the boy in front of her. Swiftly, she turned around and stomped all the way towards the direction of her kitchen. That tease!

He couldn't stop laughing. Ema's reactions were simply priceless to him. When he was sure that she was out of hearing range his eyes flashed towards her work. Maybe it was time to actually take his job seriously.

* * *

"That idiot!" Ema growled, "Ugh!"

There she was in the small and cozy kitchen, taking out her rage on the poor cereal boxes.

"Why couldn't Mr. Edgeworth be here?" she frowned. He wouldn't toy with her feelings or stare back at her with a pair of warm but playful blue eyes. She was a 100 percent sure of that.

Searching through the cupboards, she searched frantically for a bag of chips. Why she was even bothering to search for food to feed that fop was a mystery even to her…

"Hey," she could feel herself twitch from the sound of his velvet voice. Her anger that had just begun to die down was beginning to reach its boiling point again.

"_Just ignore him…_" she told herself as she continued to rummage through the neatly arranged cupboards. If she was in charge of the house it would have been a complete mess. Thank god for Lana.

"Don't be like that, fräulein. It was just a joke," he smiled; taking a few stepped towards her. She didn't bother turning around.

"Why can't you just quietly walk back to the dining room and stop bothering me!" she snapped, opening the next set of cupboards.

"You act like you've never been in a situation like that, fräulein." He continued, "Surely past boyfriends would have been really close like that with you before?"

"What reason would they need to be that close before? And you're not even my boyfriend so don't even bother coming that close to me ever again!" she argued, turning swiftly around. It was really hard trying to stare down a boy that was much taller than you.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" his eyes were filled with amusement,

"Y-You can't just assume that!" this was so embarrassing. So what if she lacked a love life like most high school girls? She was more interested in the future compared to trivial things like a boyfriend.

"I bet you've never even been kissed before," he took another step closer. She could feel herself being cornered as soon as she felt the cool granite of the counter behind her.

"As I said before, you can't just judge a person like that." Her counter easily gave away her lack of experience. How did someone younger than her beat her in things like love? He was even smarter too!

"Aww, are you being shy, Ema?" The way he said her name caused the heat on her face to rise even more.

The words were caught at the back of her throat as he closed in. Here she was cornered in her own kitchen, his hands holding on to the counter behind her making no available escape routes for herself. Unlike his idiotic tactics back at the dining room, his face was much closer now. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop flapping and her breath suddenly became short. Her knees felt weak and she couldn't bring herself to move. The annoying yet attractive boy was going to kiss her for all she knew and here she was letting her eyes close. Her lips pursed together, waiting for the moment to come.

Suddenly she heard that musical laugh.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to see the boy in front of her laughing. Laughing at _her_.

"I can't believe you actually though I would kiss _you_!" he managed to say through his chuckles.

That when she felt herself explode.

A clumsy 'oof' came from the male teen as she shoved him to the floor and stomped out of the room. Even though he was just pushed down by a girl, he just could help but continue laughing away like a maniac.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. No way was he ever going to get near her ever again.

"Ema?" an oh-so-familiar life-saving voice rang in her ears.

"L-Lana?" her face flushed in embarrassment as her sister came into view. Did she just hear the entire thing?

"Ema! How could you push down your tutor?" Lana scolded her like the child she was. It really stung, especially since it was the fop's fault anyways. Her attention turned to Klavier, "Are you alright?"

"B-But--" Ema tried to protest. Why was her sister _betraying_ her?

"It's alright, fräulein Skye. I said something I shouldn't have." Klavier said with a genuine feel among his words as soon as he got up, "I'm very sorry, Ema."

Despite it all, she could clearly see the faint glimmer of mockery in his eyes. Sadly since her sister was there, she could not say a single word back nor strangle that skinny little neck of his.

"Really Ema, what has gotten into you these days?" Lana sighed in disappointment, "I'm very sorry for Ema's rude behavior Klavier. She usually isn't like this."

"Well, I should be going now. I finished correcting your work fräulein. You did pretty well," he casually smiled towards Ema.

No words could express how much of a suck-up he was. Ema just clenched a fist, and glared back at him.

"Thank you. I saw your brother waiting outside, have a nice evening Klavier." Lana said with professionalism filled in her tone.

"No problem, fräulein Skye. See you soon Ema!" he grinned. Taking his bag, he walked out the door with Lana closing the door behind him.

"He didn't seem so bad Ema. Now don't go being rude to your tutor again, okay? Mr. Edgeworth worked hard to find him for you." Lana sighed. She looked exasperated from work.

"Yes, Lana." Ema said with a heavy tone.

As Lana walked away down the hall, Ema went back to the dining room to gather her belongings. Remembering Klavier's words, she flipped through her notes only too see little corrections in red pen that contrasted against her messy pencil scrawls.

Maybe she was just letting it get to her, but she was so set to burn the last page of her homework as she saw the little note at the end.

_Don't be so uptight, __fräulein.  
You can't get any boyfriends if you lack feminine charms._ :D  
- **Klavier**

He was _so_ dead next Friday.


End file.
